Dream a little dream of me
by SofiaT
Summary: Una noche en Remy's.


**"Dream a Little dream of me"**

Las luces del local iluminan sutilmente su rostro. Sonríe. Últimamente ha tenido la oportunidad de ver aquella sonrisa más a menudo. Se pregunta a qué se debe el cambio. Aún recuerda un tiempo, hacía ya varios años, en los que su huraña detective no permitía que casi nadie viese su lado más relajado, su parte divertida. Y aunque el escritor no cambiaría ninguno de los momentos que habían vivido juntos puesto que eran perfectos en su propio modo, no podía evitar sino sentirse dichoso comprobando lo mucho que había cambiado. El tono amargo que una vez llegó a usar con él se había convertido en ocasionales vueltas de ojos. Sus muecas de fastidio eran ahora medias sonrisas mal disimuladas. Sus 'buenas noches' habían sido sustituidos por 'te acompaño a casa' o '¿vamos a tomar algo?'. A veces le parecía casi imposible que todo aquello fuese verdad y, en más de una ocasión, se había creído estar soñando al sentir la calidez de su mano acariciando el cuello de su camisa, el tímido roce de sus manos al caminar hombro con hombro…

"Sé que a estas alturas debería estar acostumbrada pero… eso de mirarme fijamente me sigue asustando un poco, Castle." Bromea mientras, bajo la mesa, le da un pequeño toque con el pie en la espinilla. "¿En qué piensas?"

"En ti." Suelta sin pensárselo dos veces. Un segundo después, observa cómo sus pálidas mejillas se colorean rápidamente y aparta sus ojos de él. Comprendiendo su error, se apresura a añadir. "En lo mucho que has cambiado."

Una tímida sonrisa se asoma por la comisura de sus labios y Castle nota cómo su cuerpo se relaja. La detective se muerde el labio inferior mientras evalúa su expresión.

"¿Eso es algo bueno o algo malo?" se decide a preguntar. Al escritor le cuesta Dios y ayuda no confesar en voz alta lo adorable que le parece el pequeño ceño que se ha instalado en sus cejas. De verdad se lo está preguntando, después de tanto tiempo juntos, aún parece ajena al poder que tiene sobre él…

"Generalmente, bueno."

"¿Generalmente?" pregunta con tono escéptico. No necesita levantar la mirada para saber que ha alzado una ceja. El escritor se sonríe a sí mismo.

"Así es." El escritor se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia la caja de música, poniendo especial atención en balancear ostensiblemente las caderas mientras se aleja de sus asientos. Tan solo ha dado unos pasos cuando oye una risa atragantada proveniente de la mesa que acaba de dejar atrás. Le supone un esfuerzo hercúleo el evitar la tentación de mirar atrás.

Con aire distraído se apoya sobre la ventana de la gramola mientras escoge una canción. Tras unos segundos, su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa y, tras apretar un botón, se dirige de vuelta hacia la mesa con una mano extendida. Kate le está observando fijamente con una mezcla entre confusión e incredulidad dibujada en el rostro. Cuando el escritor se detiene a su lado sin apartar sus ojos de los de la confusa detective, esta abre la boca para preguntar.

"Castle, ¿qué estás…?"

"Baila conmigo, Kate." Le pide el escritor en voz baja. Ella estudia su rostro detenidamente durante un segundo, esperando encontrar algún atisbo de humor en su semblante pero sin dar con él. La sonrisa en la cara del escritor permanece imperturbable mientras este espera una respuesta de su compañera. La música empieza a sonar a su alrededor y la mirada de Kate se pierde al ritmo de la familiar melodía. Un segundo después, alcanza su vaso y da cuenta de lo que queda en él, mientras que su otra mano vuela hasta posarse sobre la que el escritor mantiene extendida, curvando sus dedos sobre los de él. Castle suprime el gesto de sorpresa que está a punto de arruinar su oportunidad y simplemente aprieta su mano contra la de él mientras la ayuda a incorporarse.

_Stars shining bright above you…_

Su mano la guía hacia el rincón que hay detrás de su mesa. La palma del escritor irradia calidez sobre la de la detective. La música se mezcla con el ambiente, y ellos, con ella.

_Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'_

Las manos de él encuentran hogar en las caderas de ella mientras los brazos de la detective de deslizan desde el pecho del escritor hasta sus hombros, donde decide descansar sus manos. Comienzan a balancearse rítmicamente al son de la música, con la vista fija en los ojos del otro. Kate nota cómo un rubor se va extendiendo desde su nuca hasta sus mejillas bajo la atenta mirada del escritor, pero no aparta la vosta, sino que le permite ver todo aquello contra lo que ha de luchar todos los días en la comisaría. Todo lo que no puede decir, al menos no aún, se proyecta en ese momento en sus ojos… Tan solo espera que Castle lo pueda ver.

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_

La detective abandona los hombros del escritor para rodear su cuello, entrelazando sus dedos y descansando las palmas de sus manos en su nuca. Nota un latido bajo su tacto pero no sabe distinguir a quién de los dos pertenece, pero tampoco le importa demasiado; no cuando los pulgares de Castle están dibujando pequeños círculos a ambos lados de su costado… Castle tiene que evitar suspirar de placer al notar el cálido contacto de sus manos contra su nuca, su cuello. Aún con la vista clavada en los ojos pardos de la detective, el escritor decide arriesgarse descendiendo sus manos sutilmente por la parte baja de su espalda, acercando sus cuerpos hasta que sus pechos se tocan. Su balanceo se interrumpe mientras el escritor espera una queja por parte de ella acerca de su nueva cercanía, pero Kate tan solo le mantiene la mirada; su ceja ligeramente alzada, como incitándole a decir algo.

_Dream a little dream of me_

El escritor se encoge ligeramente de hombros antes de volver a retomar el suave balanceo de su baile, contento de tener a su musa entre sus brazos. Kate suprime un suspiro al sentir sus brazos cernirse protectoramente alrededor de sus caderas. La melancólica voz de Ella Fitzgerald apacigua sus sentidos, calma sus instintos que la instan a romper el contacto, a huir de allí. Relaja sus músculos y, de repente, se encuentra fundida en un sentimiento de satisfacción que le pilla totalmente desprevenida._ ¿Podría ser tan simple?_ Abrazados el uno al otro, balanceándose levemente al ritmo de Louis Armstrong..._ ¿Era acaso la felicidad tan fácil de alcanzar? _

_Say nighty night and kiss me_

Kate apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro, su frente rozando su cuello. Le encanta esa altura extra que le confieren sus amados tacones; poder sentir su aliento acariciar la parte inferior de su mandíbula. Si apenas girase la cabeza podría probar sus labios… Sin embargo, no lo hará. Aunque duda que se molestase con él, no está tan seguro en cuanto a lo que podía afectar a su confianza, su seguridad. Últimamente parece más cómoda con el contacto, las miradas no tan sutiles donde el escritor trata de contenerse y no confesar su amor por ella…

Justo en ese momento, la detective se mueve de nuevo, intentando encontrar otro punto de su hombro donde apoyar su peso, como si no fuese capaz de encontrar una posición lo suficientemente cómoda. Su cabeza se yergue ligeramente, haciendo que un mechón de su pelo se deslice por su cara, acariciando la del escritor. Con un ligero movimiento, Castle toma el mechón y lo asegura tras su oreja, permitiendo que el dorso de su índice acaricie levemente su mejilla. Cuando baja la vista encuentra Kate con los ojos fijos en sus labios. El escritor entreabre la boca pero no sale ningún sonido de ella. Entonces Kate levanta la vista y sus miradas se encuentran, incitándose el uno al otro a dar el siguiente paso.

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

Acaba siendo ella la que rompe el duelo de miradas y apoya su mejilla contra la del escritor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y crispando sus manos hasta convertirlos en puños, mientras se abraza con fuerza a Castle. Esconde su rostro en su cuello e inspira hondo, haciendo que el olor de su colonia inunde sus pulmones, embriagando su ser con su aroma. Nota los brazos de él apretándola fuerte contra sí, su baile aparentemente olvidado. Apenas se mueven, abrazados fuertemente el uno contra el otro, como si estuviesen tratando de parar el tiempo y prolongar el momento para siempre.

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

Con el rostro enterrado en su cabello, Castle se maldice en silencio por haberse acobardado. Es entonces cuando nota los labios de Kate rozando su oreja y escucha cómo su boca entreabierta toma aire antes de… Pero no dice nada. En cambio, vuelve a cerrar su boca entreabierta y presiona sus labios contra el final de su mandíbula mientras su pulgar describe círculos exactamente en el punto de su cuello donde su pulso late desbocado. El escritor la oye tomar aire de nuevo, rozando sus labios contra el lóbulo de su oreja, para finalmente susurrar:

_Dream a little dream of me._

XxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
